Palabras Prestadas
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Había una parte de su cerebro, una ridiculamente pequeña, que insistía en que aquello estaba mal. Pero nada, nada en el mundo, podía importarle cuando tenía a Yao gimiendo y jadeando sobre su regazo. Corea/China


Título: Palabras prestadas.

Autor: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Corea/China.

* * *

Aquella era una de esas noches.

Una parte de si mismo no podía creerlo. Es decir, cuando había ido a China a visitar a su querido aniki, una baraja de posibilidades sobre lo que podrían hacer (vagando peligrosamente cerca, sobretodo, de la visión del mayor de los hermanos con un par de coletas puestas graciosamente), Im Yong Soo no había pensado que las cosas se tornarían de aquella manera.

No otra vez.

Había otra parte de su cerebro, una ridículamente pequeña, que le insistía en que aquello estaba mal. Puede que fuese su conciencia o la razón, que le hablaba con una voz demasiado parecida a la de Japón para su gusto. No lo sabía. Pero era ridículo, sobretodo porque nada de aquello había sido idea suya, ni que ninguna de las dos partes se estaba viendo forzada a nada. Pero ahí seguía, machacándole con ese tono insensible y frío.

Pero nada de aquello, _nada_, podía importarle cuando tenía a Yao gimiendo y jadeando sobre su regazo.

-Tranquilo-murmuró cuando sintió las uñas del otro clavándose dolorosamente en su espalda. Más tarde le recordaría hacer algo al respecto-. Tranquilo, relájate.

Yao no dijo nada, pero el menor pudo notar como aflojaba su agarre ligeramente. Su pelo negro y largo caía en cascada por su espalda, haciéndoles cosquillas a ambos en la piel desnuda y expuesta. Corea, siendo como era, quiso hacer algún comentario al respecto, pero antes siquiera de que la primera palabra llegase hasta sus labios, estos fueron cubiertos completamente por los de Yao.

Y otra vez aquellas malditas mariposas en el estómago.

_Le quieres_, le recordó la voz fría y desapasional.

"No", se negó a si mismo. Notando la maravillosa fricción que hacían sus caderas contra las del otro y que les arrancó a ambos un gemido ahogado. "Eso es ridículo. Es mi _aniki_. ¿Cómo podría quererle así?"

_De aquella manera._

Era ridículo, volvió a pensar mientras comenzaba una lluvia de besos por el pequeño cuerpo del otro, porque aunque admitía que le gustaba, le admiraba, y le quería como a un _hermano_…

_Su pelo negro._

…no había ninguna posibilidad de que estuviese enamorado de él. Absoluta y completamente no.

_No verle nunca más llorar._

Y si estaba haciendo todo esto, si en algún momento se le ocurría pensar que si tener sexo con él…

_Hacerle el amor._

…significaba semejante cosa, estaba equivocado. El sexo, como todas las cosas buenas al fin y al cabo, se había inventado en Corea…y aunque pudiese ser cierto. Aunque por un instante se rindiese ante aquella voz que tanto conocía y odiaba y reconociese que cabía la posibilidad de que tal vez...

_Como un gatito._

...solo tal vez...

_Siempre._

…estuviese enamorado de su aniki…

_De Yao._

…era obvio y sabía, sin ninguna duda…

_Deseaba no hacerlo._

…que sus sentimientos…

_Amor._

…no serían correspondidos.

_Seguía deseándolo._

La realidad de la voz fría e insensible le golpeó al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo, haciendo que todo a su alrededor explotase en negro y en blanco. Yao se tensó entre sus brazos un segundo antes de seguirle, gimiendo profundamente contra su cuello.

-_Kiku_-jadeó el mayor, con los ojos cerrados.

Y Corea sonrió. Porque su mente había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Porque aquello solo era un acuerdo. Porque era cierto. Porque, tal y como había dicho, sabía sin ninguna duda que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos.

Le besó con suavidad la frente, tumbándolo en la cama para colocarse encima y taparlos a ambos. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Yao hacia lo mismo con él, con esa aura de culpabilidad que le rodeaba cada vez que repetían aquello.

Porque no todo podía ser mariposas en el estómago. No todo podía ser perfecto. Al fin y al cabo…

_Te quiero._

El amor no correspondido se inventó en Corea.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Tanto drama no puede ser bueno, ni siquiera viniendo de una Drama Queen como soy yo xD Pero esta pareja me obligó a hacerlo, lo juro! ELLA VINO A MI xD

En cualquier caso, y ya hablando en serio, adoro a Corea casi tanto como a Yao y me encanta la pareja de ellos dos juntos. Ojalá hubiera más fics en español de ellos. Ojalá hubiera más fics de ellos _en general_.

Lo necesitan. Sí.

¿Review?


End file.
